APAKAH INI CINTA YANG SALAH?
by uchiuzu lovers
Summary: Sesuatu terasa sangat berharga saat kita kehilangan...chap 2 update...Narusasu/Sasunaru, AU, OOC, Shounen Ai... dun like dun read
1. Chapter 1

hehe ini fict keduaku

nyoba bikin yang agak panjang semoga nggak mengecewakan

thanks buat yang udah ripiu "new teacher in school"

this is it my new story

APAKAH INI CINTA YANG SALAH

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pair : Narusasu/Sasunaru

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen Ai... dun like dun read**

chapter 1

Broken Heart

Naruto melewatkan liburan musim panas bersama saudaranya di vila musim panas keluarga Namikaze yang ada di Sunna. Sebenarnya saat itu Naruto sedang patah hati, karena baru putus dengan Sakura, gadis yang sudah 6 bulan jadian dengannya.

"Naru-nii, tolong beliin aku Ramen!" pinta Ino pada Naruto yang sedang melamun di teras Vila.

Naruto melirik Ino sambil menghela napas, "Di mana?"

"Biasa, di kedai Ichiraku," kata Ino ceria.

"Kenapa tidak telepon Ayame nee-chan saja?" tanya Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam vila. Sulung keluarga Namikaze ini memandangi adik-adiknya.

"Ah, tak apa-apa, aku juga mau jalan-jalan,"kata Naruto sambil melangkah pergi.

Kakak dan adiknya memandangi pemuda itu melangkah pergi.

"Kayaknya makin parah" komentar Ino.

Kyuubi tak menjawab, ia hanya menghela napas sambil selojoran di kursi panjang dan membaca komik science fiction favoritnya. "Biarin aja."

"Tapi kasihan kan, kalo Naru nii jadi gila cuma gara-gara Sakura chan." Kata Ino sedih.

"Salahmu juga, kau kan yang nyomblangin mereka." Jawab Kyuubi ketus.

"Ya, mana aku tahu kalau dia sudah punya tunangan." Kata Ino sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ia sebal sekali pada kakaknya yang suka memojokkannya itu.

"Naruto tak selemah kelihatannya. Cepat atau lambat dia akan kembali seperti semula lagi. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai kau tak punya pesuruh lagi,"

"ANIKI!"

Naruto POV

Kalau berpikir hidup ini cuma sekali, aku berfikir akan menyenangkan bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki saat-saat yang menyakitkan. Yah itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Terkadang saat frustasi aku memang suka memikirkan hal-hal yang gila.

Kakiku melangkah di tengah jalan yang sangat aku kenal. Sunna, kota kecil yang sangat indah, telah lama menjadi objek wisata karena keindahan panoramanya. Selama musim panas tempat ini selalu ramai dengan wisatawan yang berlalu lalang untuk menikmati suasana danau, perbukitan, perkebunan stroberi dan langit berbintang di malam hari. Suasana yang sangat romantis bagi pasangan kekasih untuk menghabiskan waktu di sini. Andai saja Sakura masih ada di sisiku.

Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat panjangnya antrian di depan Ichiraku, membuatku mengurungkan niatku ke sana, tidak ada mood untuk berjejalan dengan begitu banyak orang.

Kuayunkan langkahku ke arah danau, ke satu tempat yang istimewa, tempat yang indah, nyaman dan tersembunyi di salah satu tepi danau. Tempatku dulu sering menghabiskan waktu musim bersama sahabatku, sahabat yang kini entah ada di mana.

15 menit kemudian.

"Hmmm, masih sama seperti dulu," gumamku lelah.

Kini aku selalu berpikir jika saja aku bisa merubah apa yang telah aku lakukan dulu. Menyakiti hati orang yang mencintaiku sepenuh hati. Jika aku merubah saat-saat itu, Mungkin aku tidak akan mendapat rasa sakit seperti ini. Dia dulu pun pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan mungkin lebih sakit hati daripada diriku saat ini. Apa ini yang disebut karma tuhan? Apa ini balasan atas apa yang telah kulakukan padamu...Sasuke...

End Naruto POV

Flashback

_"Ayo, Sasuke...! Pesta kembang apinya mau mulai..." teriak Naruto, di depan pintu vila yang tidak jauh dari vilanya sendiri._

_ "Hn... aku malas Dobe, kita nonton nanti saja." Kata cowok emo yang muncul dari dalam vila dengan kaos oblong biru dongker dan celana pendek hitam kesayangannya._

_ "Aaaah... aku sudah janji pada Ino akan membawamu ke sana..." kata naruto memelas. _

_ Sasuke menatap naruto horror. "Jangan bilang kau menjadikan aku bahan taruhan lagi!" katanya setengah kesal._

_ Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Aku janji membawamu untuk kencan pesta kembang api dengannya, saat aku kalah main monopoli tadi pagi."_

_ "Aku tidak mau.!" Kata Sasuke kesal._

_ Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto menjadikannya hadiah taruhan konyol yang dilakukan Naruto dan adiknya Ino. Setiap kali ia menolak. Tapi setiap kali pula ia akhirnya menuruti kemauan anak kedua keluarga Namikaze itu. Semua selalu penasaran bagaimana Naruto bisa membujuk Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan cuek, bahkan pada kakaknya sendiri._

_ Seperti kali ini, Naruto lagi-lagi berhasil membujuk Sasuke pergi kencan dengan Ino. _

_ Tak ada yang tahu alasannya, kecuali Sasuke sendiri. Bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah teman pertama dalam hidupnya. Sebelum bertemu Naruto, Sasuke tidak suka dekat dengan orang lain. Ia tak mengenal yang disebut persahabatan, karena orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya selalu datang untuk mencari keuntungan darinya, dari anak kedua keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal kaya dan berkuasa di negara Hi._

_ Tapi Naruto berbeda, mereka bertemu tanpa tahu latar belakang masing-masing. Naruto yang hyperaktif berusaha menjadikan Sasuke sebagai sahabatnya. Berat. Tapi Naruto bukan orang yang gampang menyerah, toh ia sejak awal berpikir kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang bisa menjadi sahabat yang tepat untuknya._

_ Persahabatan yang kental pun terjalin di antara keduanya. Apalagi ternyata kedua orang tua mereka adalah teman lama yang sangat akrab seperti keluarga. Namun entah sejak kapan, Sasuke tak lagi bisa menganggap Naruto sebagai sekedar sahabat, ia ingin hubungan yang lebih dari itu. Karena perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke menyadari dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada sifat kekanakan Naruto, cara Naruto tertawa, cara Naruto marah, cara Naruto memohon, cara Naruto yang selalu menjaganya. Segala yang ada pada diri Naruto membuatnya jatuh cinta._

_ Namun Sasuke menyadari, cinta yang ia rasakan tak akan bisa ia raih. Karena pada kenyataannya ia dan Naruto adalah sama-sama lelaki, dan cinta yang ia rasakan seharusnya tak pernah terjadi, karena cinta itu adalah cinta yang terlarang. Namun Sasuke tak dapat menepis semua itu begitu saja, Naruto adalah segala hal dalam hidupnya, tak mudah menarik tanaman yang sudah kokoh dari dalam tanah, meskipun bisa pasti ada sisa-sisa yang sewaktu-waktu dapat tumbuh kembali._

_ Akhirnya Sasuke pasrah dengan keadaan dan menjalani kebersamaanya dengan Naruto selama ia masih sanggup untuk menahan perasaannya. _

_ "Ino-chan" teriak naruto ke arah gadis blonde yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu gerbang festival musim panas, gadis itu mengenakan yukata biru bermotif bunga matahari yang sangat cocok dengannya._

_ "Naru-nii, Sa... sasuke-kun..." sapa Ino gugup. Meski sering 'kencan', Ino selalu gugup berhadapan dengan Sasuke._

__TBC

Gimana?...

Ok nggak?

Ripiu ya...


	2. Chapter 2

APAKAH INI CINTA YANG SALAH

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pair : Narusasu/Sasunaru

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen Ai... dun like dun read**

Chapter 2

Because of Your Three Wishes

_Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak acara di festival musim panas itu. Dan selama itu pula Sasuke tidak mengacuhkan Naruto. Ia masih kesal karena harus jalan-jalan dengan Ino selama hampir 3 jam. Bukan karena ia membenci Ino, Ia menyukai Ino sebagai adik, tapi karena Ino yang menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman kencannya yang membuat Sasuke sangat tidak nyaman._

_ Naruto sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf dan berjanji kejadian semacam ini tidak akan terulang kembali. Tapi Sasuke masih belum mengacuhkannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah memaafkan Naruto di hari ketiga, tapi ia ingin sedikit balas dendam pada Naruto. Enak saja dia harus pergi kencan dengan Ino, sementara Naruto malah asyik main kembang api dengan teman-temannya yang lain._

_ "Ayolah Sasuke jangan marah lagi. Aku berjanji hal semacam ini tidak akan terulang lagi," bujuk Naruto dengan tampang memelas._

_ Biasanya Sasuke akan cepat luluh saat Naruto sudah memasang tampang menyedihkan seperti ini. Tapi kali ini ia masih terus diam sambil membaca buku yang tak sengaja ia temukan di teras saat Naruto datang, niatnya cuma agar ada alasan menghindari tatapan mata naruto._

_ Melihat Sasuke masih diam, Naruto jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Ia tak sengaja melirik buku yang di baca Sasuke. 'Alladin dan Lampu Ajaib'. Sebuah ide mendadak melintas di otaknya._

_ "Errr... Sasuke, kalau aku mengabulkan 3 permintaanmu apa kau mau memaafkan aku?" tanya Naruto._

_ Sasuke menoleh dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik._

_ Naruto tersenyum, akhirnya ia mendapat respon. "Bagaimana? Aku yakin kau tidak akan mendapat penawaran sebagus ini di manapun juga" kata Naruto sambil menampilkan senyum pepsodent andalannya._

_ Sasuke berpikir sejenak, kemudian menampilkan evil smirk-nya. "Apa kau yakin bisa mengabulkan apa pun yang aku inginkan?"_

_ Naruto terseyum kaku "Errr... a...aku yakin," katanya terbata. Ia merasakan adanya pertanda buruk._

_ "Kenapa nadanya tidak meyakinkan." Sasuke memandang Naruto sambil tersenyum licik._

_ "IYA, AKU YAKIN BISA MENGABULKAN SEMUA KEINGINANMU!" _

End Flashback

Naruto kembali tersenyum miris. 'Aku bukan Jin Lampu, meski aku berkata akan mengabulkan permintaannya, pada kenyataannya aku masih berhutang satu permintaan.'

_"Naruto... permintaanku yang ke 3 aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku."_

Naruto menyesal, kenapa ia tak bisa mengerti sahabatnya sendiri. Tiga tahun persahabatan mereka seolah tak cukup untuk mengerti perasaan dari sahabatnya itu. Padahal itu adalah perasaan dasar yang sederhana yang dapat dengan mudah dilihat orang lain. 'Apa karena aku memang sangat bodoh?"

"_Naru-nii bodoh... masa sama sekali tak menyadarinya, saat kencan dengannya aku selalu melihat dia selalu mencuri pandang kearahmu"_

_ "Baka ototou... sekilas pandang saja aku sudah tahu dia tergila-gila padamu..."_

Naruto duduk bersandar di bawah pohon besar yang ada di situ. 'Aku tak hanya bodoh... tapi juga jahat... sangat jahat.'

_"Heiii... jangan bercanda Sasuke. Cinta antara dua lelaki itu kan... menjijikkan sekali..." _

_ "Hn... jadi begitu ya... Kalau begitu lupakan saja permintaanku yang MENJIJIKKAN tadi..."_

'Saat itu, aku tak menyadari... dia terluka , luka yang sangat dalam, kini baru aku sadari bagaimana perasaannya saat itu. Pasti sangat menyakitkan ketika cintamu dianggap menjijikkan oleh orang yang kau cintai' Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela napas berat.

"Kurasa aku bahkan lebih menjijikkan... orang jahat yang tidak punya perasaan..."

Masih jelas dalam ingatan Naruto, Sasuke mendadak hilang dari kesehariannya. Tak ada kabar, tak ada e-mail atau telepon. Mencari di rumahnya pun percuma, rumah itu mendadak sepi seperti rumah hantu. Dari tetangga Sasuke ia tahu, keluarga Uchiha sudah pindah tapi tak ada yang tahu pindah ke mana. Naruto mencoba bertanya kepada Kaasan dan Tousannya, tapi mereka menggeleng tanda tak tahu. Dari Kyuubi ia hanya mendapat sebungkus paket kecil.

Naruto menoleh ke samping ke arah gundukan tanah yang tersamar oleh rerumputan dan daun-daun kering. Di situlah ia menanam semua benda kenangan yang mengingatkannya tentang Sasuke. Meski semua telah berlalu sekian lama meski ia menemukan beberapa gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ia masih tak bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Sasuke, dengan alasan yang tak ia mengerti.

Setiap kali ia memiliki kekasih, entah bagaimana dalam keseharian cintanya ia selalu terlintas sedikit kenangan tentang Sasuke. Hanya saat pacaran dengan Sakura ia tak terlalu merasakan hal itu. Itu merupakan satu alasan yang membuat Naruto yakin dengan perasaannya terhadap Sakura. Tapi Naruto tak pernah menyangka setelah sekian lama ia meyakinkan perasaannya dan ketika cintanya pada Sakura semakin dalam ia dihadapkan pada satu kenyataan pahit. Sakura sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil.

Sakura tahu tentang semua itu, tapi ia tak pernah memberitahu Naruto. Itu dengan cepat mematahkan semua perasaan Naruto.

Naruto sakit hati, sangat, tapi disisi lain ia juga kembali mengingat banyak hal tentang Sasuke. Di satu sisi hatinya Naruto menyadari, keberadaan Sasuke ia butuhkan lebih dari apa yang dia pikirkan selama ini. Hanya saja baru ia sadari, bukan sebagai teman bukan sebagai saudara, mungkin sebagai kekasih...

Seandainya ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke, seperti yang seharusnya ia lakukan...

.

.

.

"Naru-nii mana ramenku?" todong Ino saat Naruto memasuki ruang depan vila mereka. Hari sudah mulai gelap di luar sana.

Naruto menyodorkan bungkusan yang ia bawa. Saat itu ia melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang ngobrol dengan Kyuubi.

"Lama tak bertemu Naruto!"

Naruto terkejut menatap sepasang onyxs yang mengarah padanya.

TBC

Fuuuhhhh akhirnya kelar juga chap 2 ini...

Makasih buat udah ripiu chap 1 ...

Kalo nggak inget ada yang ripiu aku nggak mungkin bela-belain bikin chap 2 ini ditengah situasi padat karya di kampus*Curcol#

Gomen sambungannya lama...

Yang baca mohon di review ya...


End file.
